The Anatomy of Love's Conquest
by confuzed1978
Summary: Tig 's heart is encased in stone. He is a self declared freak, but he envisions a fresh start and a new life with his lady, Venus. For her, he will be Alexander. Venus waits for love. No one chooses to love all of her, but will Alexander prove to be her Prince Charming? Very mature, sex, violence, and tragedy. Weak of heart or the easily offended read at your own risk.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with **_**Sons of Anarchy**_**. This has been one of my favorite series. The characters of Tig and Venus intrigue me so. Please read and review. I remain as always, **_**confuzed1978.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Anatomy of Love's Conquest<strong>

Rough Rider and protector of his M.C., Tig has always been the craziest member of his club. He has always been all man. He walks the line of a pervert and degenerate. He never wanted to be anything more than that until the day that Venus walked into his life.

His club called him Tig, but his heart swelled when she breathed his given name.

"Alexander," she crooned.

His cock swelled hard in response to the look she gave him. His brothers already thought he was a pervert so why not try this new debauchery.

He unzipped his pants and his cock sprang out, hard and strong.

"My, such a big boy, you give a lady the vapors with your manliness," Venus purrs.

She shakes her tits out of her blouse and moves to him. He does not feel comfortable kissing her on the mouth, but places his hand on her tit and squeezes her nipple. Venus understands his trepidation and continues by kissing down his chest.

Venus moves to his cock and swallows his throbbing muscle. She starts slow and runs her tongue down the length of him. He moans as her sweet lips caress and she tongues his ball sack. His hands thread through her hair and move as her head bobs on his cock.

She expertly finishes him off as he cums into her mouth.

After their first encounter, Alexander returns to Tig. He leaves her some cash on the side table by her bed. He doesn't tell her that he is leaving while she cleans her face in the bathroom.

"Alexander, shall I draw you a bath?" She calls from the bathroom. Sad disappointment passes her face for a fleeting moment. She sees the cash on the table and decides to take a bath before her next john.

Tig returns to his post with the club, but remembers the way he felt with Venus. Club business always takes priority over personal business.

Tig remembers his lady fondly through the violence that erupts through the club.

Without the club's knowledge, Tig meets with Venus every chance that he can. Venus becomes his solace away from the club. Most times, sex does not play into their encounters. They engage in deep conversations.

Venus tells her Rough Rider about her life before she metamorphosed into the butterfly before him. Tig shared more with Venus than any other person on Earth, more so than even his brothers. The world saw him as a deviant…a pervert…and a freak. Venus saw him as a man with worth.

Outside her apartment, Tig would not show his desire to be near Venus. The club was slowly falling apart. His brothers were falling around him. Piney, Opie, and Bobby all rode heaven's asphalt. Juice betrayed the club. Poor Jax lost Tara to a violent end.

Tig's thoughts turned to a life without the club. He envisioned life with Venus at his side. The picture made him smile. Then fear would replace the feelings of happiness. It is one thing to play inside Venus' apartment, but to show the world his intentions scared him He would remain cavalier and protect his heart.

Venus slowly chips away at the stone around his heart.

"Everyone deserves love, sweet Alexander…even a freak like me," she whispers into his ear.

He grabs her wrist and forces her to look into his eyes, "You, sweetheart, are no freak. You are a lady and you deserve a whole hell of a lot better than a freak like me."

The passion is thick between them and Tig lowers his strong mouth to hers and kisses her for the first time. They lie in bed with the sheets of satin below their sweat slickened bodies. Tig enters the anus of his sweet lady and grasps her lovely tits. She casts a loving stare over her shoulder as his semen fills her anal orifice. Tig is careful not to touch or brush against the remaining member of her former self. He preferred to imagine her without the cock nestled between her legs.

He holds his lady close to his chest. Later, the fear of letting her completely in makes him pull himself from her. He strokes the five o'clock stubble in her face.

Later, the Aryan Nation scumbag accuses Tig of sucking dick. He shoots the fucker to prove his manliness, or so he thinks. Later, Tig realizes that his anger stemmed from hearing Venus called a "T-girl." He didn't care that he was called an "ass-raping freak," he only cared about the hurtful words slung at him about his Venus.

He rushes to Venus. His mind has finally caught up to his feelings for Venus. His heart is completely stone free and vulnerable.

_**Scene Excerpt from 7x10 - Faith and Despondency**_

_Tig: Hey. Why you sitting in the dark? _

_Venus: Please turn that off. Please. _

_Tig: What's going on?_

_Venus: I know what this is, Alexander. Why you're with me. _

_Tig: What are you talking about? _

_Venus: You're a man who dares to dance with the freaks. I perpetuate that deviance for you. Allow you to show the world that you live outside the box. But... I know that's where it ends for us, and I understand. It comes with the territory of my complicated identity. But my... my feelings for you are simpler. They live very much inside the box. I'm afraid... Alexander, that... I may have fallen in love with you. (Sniffles) _

_Tig: Um, I don't know what to say. _

_Venus: Please, let me say it for you. Uh... I'm a man. I am a man who knows she's a woman. And that's exactly where I'm supposed to be. That's the crisscross that I've come to love. I don't want the surgery. I don't want to undo what God has given me. I-I know how beautiful I am. _

_Tig: You are beautiful. _

_Venus: Thank you. I'm-I'm gonna need to put some-some distance between us. (Sniffles) At least un-until I can, uh... climb outside the box again. _

_Tig: Well... you're right, baby. About me. About everything. This is my crisscross. Because when I'm with you, I don't have any secrets. I mean, I can't. I-I ha... I have to open myself up for this. And... you see everything. All the things that I hide. All the shit that I hate about myself. You see it all, baby. You see it all. And through all that, you still love me? Wow. I mean, man, I've never had that ever with anyone. In any box, you know? But when I try to get close... you know, to feel... _

_Venus: Normal. _

_Tig: Yeah. _

_Venus: Yeah. _

_Tig: Yes. I-I, I just, I can't hook it up. _

_Venus: I-I understand... _

_Tig: No, let me finish, baby. But I want to. I want to. I want to feel... what it's like... for you to be mine. I want to be able to go anywhere, any place with you... being mine. Come on, baby. Why don't you just go get yourself cleaned up? Put on a pretty dress. Put those flowers back in your hair. 'Cause I want to hear your lilt when you say my name. 'Cause you are my, my sweet, my beautiful... Venus. _

_Venus: Oh... Okay. Okay? _

_Tig: Yeah. _

_Venus: Yeah? I'll-I'll-I'll do that for you, baby. My precious Alex... Alexander. Alexan... Alexander. (Laughs) _

_Tig: Come on. _

_Venus: Oh! My savior._

_Tig: Oh, my baby. _

_Venus: Oh, you're my angel._

_Tig: I know, baby._

_**Excerpt Ends  
><strong>_

Alexander draws sweet Venus into his arms and kisses her lips. She kisses him with abandon and he grabs her ass and smashes her tits against his chest. He feels Venus' member against him. He doesn't pull away, but does not dare to touch her there.

"Go get dressed, baby. So, I can take you out. Want to be seen with a freak like me?"

Venus moves away from him and he slaps her ass as she moves past him. She giggles as she gathers clothes to put on after her bath.

Tig waits patiently. He watches her put on her makeup and style her hair. She puts on a dress that comes to just above her knees. The Rough Rider holds out his arm to his beloved and walks her to his waiting steed of chrome.

She straddles the seat behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. Tig rides toward the future. For the first time he has love at his back.

The wind rushes around them and Tig continues to feel uncomfortable with the bulge pushing into his back.

There are many stares from the citizens of Charming as they ride together.

They live in a cocoon of happiness for the next few hours, but club business again pushes itself to the forefront. Venus is understanding and accommodating, but Tig continues to hold a piece of himself back from Venus.

Poor Jax learns the identity of Tara's murderer. Tig is shocked to learn of Gemma's involvement. A deadly set of events begins to unfold.

Gemma, once realizing that her life is in danger, sparks a plan to turn Nero against the club. Nero is blind to Gemma's faults. He follows her every suggestion. He employs the Mayans to kill off members of the club. Chibs falls protecting Jax from a bullet. The club has no time for grief, only revenge.

Althea, Chibs' lover, leads an investigation into his death and Nero finds himself in prison where Juice lies in wait. Nero meets death with a calm resignation. Juice shivs him at the first opportunity.

Gemma begins a relationship with the leader of the Mayans. She wants to get her grandchildren from Wendy and Jax. She sends them to surround the house where she killed Tara. The remaining members of the Charming Chapter are left alone to defend their president and his family. The rest of the Charters have turned their backs on Jax after killing a Sons' member.

The roar of the Maya fleet rolls down the streets of Charming. Jax has sent his children to stay with Venus of all people. Wendy left with a trail of Mayans behind as a decoy.

A body is thrown on the lawn. Her face is revealed as the wavy blonde hair is blown away from her face. A single bullet shot through the forehead mars her face. Her eyes are open and lifeless.

"No, Wendy…." Jax screams as he starts to leave the house. Tig holds his arm.

"Brother, you have your kids to worry about…let's end this today. The Mayans wiped out by a few hard ass Sons and you have the choice about what to do with your cold hearted bitch of a mother."

Jax nods.

The standoff lasts a while. The Mayans will not move in as they believe that Thomas and Abel are in residence.

Rat, Tig, Happy, and the other few Charming Sons left in this world, load and prepare guns for the shootout soon to come.

"Baby…She attacked me. I didn't know what to do!" Gemma pleads from the street.

His answer is to shoot a Mayan.

"One by one...until it is only you left, dear Mother."

"Her men never make it for too long. I would run If I was you, Alvarez," Jax calls.

A Mayan sneaks into the house of Jax Teller. The floor boards creak as Happy discovers him.

The Mayan knowing that he is dead yells to his president, "No ninos, Jefe."

"Stupid Spick," Happy says as a bullet enters his brain.

The Mayans rush the house in a hail of bullets and mayhem. Happy takes out at least 7 Mayans before a shotgun blasts into his chest.

Jax is a killing machine with Tig close at his side. Alvarez is still alive. They have killed wave after wave of Mayan force. The numbers are fewer, but with only three Sons left, the battle seems lost. Tig has been shot twice. Jax has been shot several times and is wounded. Rat is ready to die with his brothers.

The three make a plan to rush the remaining Mayans.

"Venus will take care of the boys," Tig reassures Jax.

"She is a fine lady," Jax replies.

Tig closes his eyes and imagines Venus' sweet smile. He can almost hear her voice seductively say his name. _Alexander…my Alexander…_

The boys prepare to meet their end, but hesitate when they hear the rumble of motorcycles in the distance. Tig peeks out the bullet shattered window and spies a fleet of Grim Bastards.

The Mayans and Gemma are surrounded by the Grim Bastards.

Tig laughs as he recognizes the lead motorcycle rider. Chucky has always been Gemma's minion since she brought his new hands.

Tig is surprised as Chucky steps forwards and puts a bullet in Alvarez's head. Members of the Grim Bastards imprison Gemma in a punishing hold. The rest of the Mayans are killed.

"Come on out, boss," Chucky calls. Chucky had heard the interactions between Gemma and Alvarez. He learned that Gemma had killed the pretty lady doctor and he could not "accept that."

Jax, Tig, and Rat step out of the house cautiously. Gemma is too hard to be scared.

"Baby, he held me hostage. Tara tried to kill me. I swear," she cries with calculating menace.

Jax moves forward with his gun pointed toward her head, he holds the revolver to her head. Gemma closes her eyes.

Sirens gain in the distance, hurrying to the scene of this modern day version of the O.k. Corral. Unser arrives ahead of the uniforms.

"Son, you don't want to do this…what about Thomas and Abel?" Unser reasons with Jax.

"She doesn't get to live! She killed my father…my wife! Every evil deed…everything bad. Stems from Gemma," Jax screams with the gun pressed punishingly against her temple.

"Everything I did…I did for you, Baby and those boys."

Tears make track in the grime on Jax's face. Tig and Rat look on at their leader.

Tig steps forward, "I can do this for you, brother."

"No, it ends with me," Jax cocks the gun and looks down at Gemma. He hesitates.

"Tell the boys that Grandma loves them. I am sorry for Tara. Everything I did, I did it for you, Baby. I do this for you too."

Gemma places her hand over Jax's on the gun. She places her hand on the trigger. Brain matter and blood spray from the exit wound. The police arrive as Althea sees Gemma kill herself.

Jax places his hands behind his head and drops to his knees. Tig and Rat follow suit.

"It's done," Jax says.

Unser notices a large pool of blood spreading across the white of Jax's shirt.

He motions the arriving cops away. Tig moves forward to catch his president as he slumps to the ground.

"I'm gut shot, Tig."

"Why didn't you say anything, brother?" Tig asks while his voice breaks.

"Take my boys, far from Charming. No outlaw life, please, Tig…" Jax struggles with the words

"We'll get you to the hospital. You'll get better and take care of your boys."

"No, Tig, promise me…please…"

"Who would have thought that?" Jax trails off topic.

"Thought what?"

"A freak and a rat are the last left standing of the Charming Sons," Jax laughs weakly, but begins coughing.

"Save your energy, brother. You don't want a freak raising your boys," Tig says as tears begin falling from his eyes.

"Take Venus and the boys and keep them safe….What are you doing here?...Dad...Opie...Tara" Jax's eyes see visions that those rooted soundly on earth cannot see.

"Rest easy, brother, your boys will be safe," Tig holds Jax closely as his eyes look above and the life leaves his body. Tig closes his president's eyes and lays him carefully on the ground.

Rat and Unser are visibly affected by the sad scene before them.

When all of the questions are answered, Althea releases Rat, Tig, and Chucky from custody.

The last of the Sons of Charming ride to the little apartment of Venus. She is telling the story of Prince Charming to the boys. Tig feels a lump in his throat as he watches them together.

"How would you like to get some ice cream with Uncle Chucky and Uncle Rat?" Chucky asks Abel.

"Well, there's Venus' Prince Charming, boys," Venus teases, but becomes serious when she sees Tig's face.

Rat picks up Thomas and Chucky takes Abel by the hand so that Venus and Tig can discuss the future.

Tig tells Venus about what happened and his promise to Jax.

"I can't be with you just for the sake of the boys. You can find them a proper mother."

"I thought I was going to die today, baby. All I could think of was not seeing your beautiful face again or hearing you say my name…_Alexander_."

Tig moves to her and kisses her face and then captures her lips.

Passion ignites and clothes fly from their bodies. During previous lovemaking, Venus has kept her member tucked between her legs, held tight by her panties. Tig starts to move her silk panties down her legs.

"Alexander…no."

"Baby, I need you. I need to love all of you."

Venus blushes as Tig removes her panties. She lies back on the satin sheets. Tig kisses her face and down her neck to her breasts. He moves to her belly and moves to the member between her legs which he has avoided for so long. He kisses the blossoming hardness and runs his tongue lightly around the tip before placing his Venus into his mouth.

Venus throws her head back and tears roll down her face as she feels a true love for the first time. She has never had someone love all of her anatomy. Just pieces of Venus, never the whole package.

"Oh, Alexander…." she cries out and her ecstasy knows no bounds.

**13 years later…in a land far away from Charming…**

Venus runs a school of beauty and etiquette. Alexander owns and runs a motorcycle shop with Rat. Jax has left a lot of money for his sons and it will stay in the bank for them until they are of age.

Tig kept his promise to Jax. The boys knew all of the story of their moms and dad. They knew about the club.

It had taken a while, but the boys had settled into happiness with the odd couple. Kids had made fun of them at times. They were told that they lived with freaks.

The boys learned how to deal with the name calling and slowly the new community began to accept Venus and Alexander. Abel was severely traumatized, but continued to heal over time with therapy and his support system.

Chucky learned how to manage the stock market effectively. He was rich and had a model for a wife. Rat married the bipolar girl from Charming. They have 2 boys with a baby girl on the way. All of the surviving Sons seemed happy.

Unser moved with the last of the Sons to this oasis. Venus and the boys cared for him until the cancer finally stole his life.

Venus stands worriedly on the porch. Abel returns from Stanford University for a quick visit home. Abel was very advanced even as a younger child. He graduated high school early. He was on the fast track to finish his undergraduate studies soon. He seemed to have a mind for the law. He was honest and likeable. He has never forgotten his first family. He wants to better the legal system and the community. He will succeed at law school when it is time. Perhaps, he will run for office someday.

Thomas is quite sensitive and creative. He is still in high school, but he writes any chance that he gets. On his birthday this year, Tig gave him his Dad and Grandfather's journals. Abel had read them and wanted to find justice for his lost family. Thomas just wanted to tell the story. Perhaps Thomas will become a world renowned writer.

Both of Jax's children, have the supreme opportunity to be anything they want. Jax provided both of them a future without the club. They were not doomed to follow in their outlaw father's footsteps.

Tig settled into life with his Venus quite respectfully for a freak. He never came home late without calling, he kissed her before leaving and again when he came home again. He never took his blessings for granted and he thanked God every day for sending Venus to him.

He watches as Venus paces back and forth. Her feelings had been hurt the last time she saw Abel. She tried to sooth him when he was heartbroken over a girl.

"You're just a dude that lives with Tig. You're not my mother or my father," Abel had said meanly.

Venus did not ask the boys to call her mom, but little Thomas had always called her mom since he started to talk. Abel remembered having two other mothers and didn't want another one.

He did feel like an asshole for yelling at Venus last time. She had taken good care of him. She told him stories and tucked him in at night when he was young. When he cried for his mom and dad, she had sat with him while he cried and held him. He remembered her perfume as she rubbed his head.

The cab pulled in the driveway. Venus was standing on the porch waiting for him.

"Abel, we are so glad that you are home, honey," Venus started.

Abel walked up the steps and placed his suitcase on the porch as Tig paid the driver and he drove away. The little family did not notice the driver's strange stare as he left.

"I'm sorry that I'm an asshole. I was just pissed and took it out on you."

"It's okay, sugar. Come give Venus a hug. I've missed you. I love you so."

Venus wraps Abel in a warm embrace.

"I realized something a long time ago. You have been my mother for longer than my first two mothers combined. I'm also sorry that it took me so long to call you Mom. Mom?"

Tears slide from Venus' eyes.

"I love all of my boys," Venus happily declares.

Thomas moves forward and hugs his mom. She has her arms around her sons. Alexander walks up the steps, his heart so full of love, the stony hearted Rough Rider long gone.

He pulls his family into his large arms.

"Did I ever tell you boys the story about the freak and the lady? It's the story of how I met your mom."

Venus blushes and smacks his arm as she moves away, "Alexander…that is not appropriate. How about I tell the story? It's all about how my Prince Charming found me. I was broken into pieces and he loved all of me so I could be whole again."

Tig moved to his love and pulled her to him. Thomas and Abel watched their parents kiss. Both hoped one day to find a love like theirs. They both turned their faces to the future, a future so open and full of promise, and yet to be written.

FIN


End file.
